Heartbreak Lullaby
by Aaruki-chan
Summary: Syaoran is leaving again. How Sakura will deal with it? What will happen? This is my first songfic and the song is by A*Teens. so sorry if it is bad!!! S+S Pls R&R!!


Disclaimer: I dun own CCS nor the song Heartbreak Lullaby by A*Teens.  
  
Author's note: This is my first time writing a songfic and I hope ppl will review it. The song is by A*Teens and it is the main soundtrack of The Princess Diaries. I just happened to feel like writing a songfic using this song so here it is!  
  
~{Character's P.O.V}~  
I can't get the lyrics to show up in italic nor in bold. So in front of every sentence of the lyrics, there will be this sign (~) I noe it is very confusing…*sigh* but it can't be help.  
  
Heartbreak Lullaby  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
~{Sakura}~  
  
~In the still of the night   
~I can almost feel you lying next to me  
~Like it used to be  
  
This cannot be happening. You are not going back to Hong Kong for a second time…  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Sakura," Syaoran said softly.  
  
"Yes?" I looked up from his embrace and smiled at him.  
  
"There is something important I need to tell you," Syaoran looked at me, tears brimming from his amber eyes.   
  
"Syaoran, is there anything wrong? Why are you crying?" I said softly, puzzled and confused.  
  
He hastily wiped at his eyes and turned away.   
  
In barely a whisper, he said, "I am going back to Hong Kong tomorrow."  
  
I moved away from his arms and stare at him. "You are kidding right?" He must be kidding, this can't be happening…  
  
"It is true. I am going back tomorrow."  
  
His words hit me hard. "You lied to me! You say you will never leave again!" Tears threatened to flow down from my eyes.  
  
"Sakura, it wasn't my decision, mother want me to go-"  
  
"No! I don't want to hear!" I covered my ears, "I hate you!"  
  
I ran off leaving Syaoran standing there, alone. Tears flow down my cheeks like a river.  
  
"Sakura…" Syaoran whispered.  
  
*Flashback ends*  
  
~{Syaoran}~  
  
I walked around my room, packing my belongings for the second time.   
  
As I picked up the stuff on my desk, I notice the pink bear that I named 'Ying Fa', the bear which Sakura made for me…   
  
"Sakura…"  
  
~And it's hard to let go  
~When there's always something there reminding me  
~How things could be  
  
I picked it up, images of our past, passed through my mind. How we use to be rival for the Clow card, the times we are together, the expression on her face when I came back one year later.   
  
~I've tried to get you off my mind  
~I've tried to play my part  
~But every time I close my eyes  
~You're still inside my heart  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Syaoran-sama, Madam is on the phone," Wei called out.  
  
I picked up the phone, puzzled as to why Mother will call now.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"Syaoran, there is something I need to tell you."  
  
Her voice was grave and I know it must be something serious.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You need to come back to Hong Kong tomorrow.."  
  
"Nani?!? I mean why?"  
  
"It is something concerning the Clan and we need you to come back."  
  
"But what about Sakura?" My voice took on a desperate tone.  
  
"There are other girls out there so forget about her."  
  
"Forget about her? But Moth-"  
  
Ask Wei to the phone, I need him to arrange it."  
  
And I know from her tone, the conservation ends. I have to go back whether I like it a not. I numbly passed the phone to Wei, and I can hear him saying it was a one o'clock flight.  
  
*Flashback ends*  
  
Forget about her? How could I do that?  
  
I dropped down onto the bed.  
  
I can never forget Sakura, her enchanting smile, her beautiful emerald eyes, her everything.  
  
I love her so much that it hurts.  
  
~Why can't I laugh  
~Why must I cry  
~Every time we say goodbye  
~Why does it rain  
~Here in my heart  
~Every day that we're apart  
~Why can't it be  
~Just you and me  
~What will it take to make you see  
~These are the words  
~To my heartbreak lullaby  
  
I decide to send an e-mail to Sakura knowing that she will not talk to me at this moment.  
  
I type:  
  
Dear Sakura,   
I know you are angry at me right now, but I really wish you will forgive me. My flight is at 1pm and I hope you will come. I love you.  
  
Love,  
Syaoran  
  
And I hit send.  
  
~{Sakura}~  
  
~stars in the sky  
~You still keep on shining down your light on me  
~but out of reach  
  
I had cried myself to sleep last night. Onii-chan and Otou-san notice that I wasn't myself this morning.  
  
"Hey Kajiuu!" Touya exclaimed.  
  
No answer from me.  
  
"Kaijuu?" He put his hand on my forehead. "No fever," he looked concerned, " You ok?"  
  
I put the plates in the sink. "Otou-san? I will be in my bedroom if you need me."  
  
I ran back to my room and locked it. I still can't really accept that I would not be able to see Syaoran again.  
  
I decide to check my mail, I boot up the computer and logged into my e-mail account.   
  
The latest e-mail is from Syaoran.  
  
My mouse arrow hovers above it, hesitating to click.  
  
But curiosity got the better of me and I clicked it.  
  
Syaoran's flight is going at 1pm.  
  
For the first time, the truth sinks in.  
  
Heart-wracking sobs escape from my throat and I just lie on my bed and cry.  
  
~{Syaoran}~  
  
I looked back at the apartment; this will be the last time.  
  
The pink bear's head was poking above the paper bag.  
  
And a wave of emotion passed through me. I really hope Sakura would be there…  
  
~And I know that in time  
~You will come back to your senses, see the signs  
~And change your mind  
  
^~{Sakura}~^  
  
I didn't know how long I had been there. But suddenly something struck me; I can't live knowing that I didn't see Syaoran for the last time.  
  
Even though he broke my heart for the second time, I still love him.  
  
~I try to look the other way  
~And keep my heart on hold  
~But every time I'm close to you  
~I loose my self control  
  
I put on my skates as fast as I could, muttered where I was going and went off before Touya could ask any question.  
  
Reach the airport with 10 minutes to spare, I took off my skates.  
  
I looked around, afraid that Syaoran had already board the plane.  
  
But near the check in point, I saw Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran!" I yelled out his name.  
  
He turned around, when he saw me, his face lit into a smile.  
  
I ran towards him and hugged him. Tears begin to flow down again. Didn't know I still have tears left.  
  
"Sakura, you came," Syaoran murmured into my hair.  
  
"Syaoran, no matter what, I will still love you, I take back all my words that I sa-"  
  
Syaoran put his fingers on my lips and in a soft voice, he said, "All I care right now is that you have came…"  
  
We were just enjoying each other's company for the last time, completely forgotten that this might be the last time I see him when the intercom suddenly called out, "Flight Q40126 to Hong Kong is boarding in 5 minutes. Passengers please check in if you haven't done so."  
  
~{Syaoran}~  
  
I don't really care about boarding; all I want is to be with Sakura.  
  
She pulled out from my arms, I looked at her in surprise.  
  
"I guess this is the time to say goodbye…" she said softly.  
  
"Yeah," I forced myself to say out the dreaded word, "Goodbye."  
  
~Why can't I laugh  
~Why must I cry  
~Every time we say goodbye  
~Why does it rain  
~Here in my heart  
~Every day that we're apart  
~Why can't it be  
~Just you and me  
~What will it take to make you see  
~These are the words  
~To my heartbreak lullaby  
  
I turned to walked away, suddenly realise something, Sakura means more to me then going back to Hong Kong. I can't bear to go away again. I promise her I will stay by her side.  
  
"Sakura?"   
  
Sakura was still standing down there, not moving. Her head is bending down but I can see that she is crying and my heart ach for her.  
  
"Hoe?" She looked puzzled.  
  
"I decided to stay in Japan."   
  
"But what about your Clan?"  
  
"I realise that you are more important to me then any Clan, and I am going to keep my promise and stay here." I said.  
  
"Syaoran…" her eyes shined, "I love you!" Sakura gave me a big hug.  
  
"I love you too, and I will never let you be sad again…" And this time, I mean it.  
  
~Why can't I laugh  
~Why must I cry  
~Give me just one good reason why...  
~Why does it rain  
~Here in my heart  
~Every day that we're apart  
~Why can't it be  
~Just you and me  
~What will it take to make you see  
~These are the words  
~To my heartbreak lullaby  
  
~These are the words  
~To my heartbreak lullaby…  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Urgh…think that the ending is crappy. And there seems to be too much crying. Oh well. Pls R+R!!! I spend almost 3 hrs typing this fic. Urgh…3 hrs of staring at the computer screen. So sleepy now…got sch tomorrow… 


End file.
